It Started With A Kiss
by iiiHeartAndrea
Summary: Naruto, who had been in a relationship with Sasuke, has finally had enough of Sasuke s cheating throughout thier five year relationship. Months later a pregnant Naruto has given birth to the Uchiha s child & is living happily with his new lover.What next?


It Started With a Kiss

"Get out of my fucking house!" Naruto screeched, throwing yet another object in Sasuke`s direction. "Naruto, I`m sorry, I told you she meant nothing to me!" Sasuke replied, dodging everything the crying & pregnant blonde threw at him. "You slept with Sakura & you think I want you back. Have you gone mad?" Naruto said, finally running out of things to throw at the raven. "Naruto, I love you & only you." Sasuke said his voice soft & loving as he walked towards the blonde, arms opened. Naruto quickly darted up the stairs & into his & Sasuke`s room. "You know what! You don't want to leave then I`ll leave." Naruto yelled, tears streaming down his face as he opened his closet door. Just as Sasuke made it up the stairs Naruto yanked his suitcase from the closet & began cramming all of his belongings into it. "Naruto," Sasuke started with a calm voice, "You already know in a week or so you`ll be crawling back into this house on your knees, begging for me back. You`re nothing without me & no matter how many times you say you can you know it`s not true." He finished, starring at Naruto with dead eyes.

"You`ve cheated on me six times in the five years we`ve been together, this is the limit. You say I`m the one who can`t live without you, when you`re the one who can`t live without me. Get used to not seeing me or your child, I`m done." Naruto spoke, taking the engagement ring off of his finger & placing it in Sasuke`s hand "Here, give it to one of your whores." ,& with that Naruto left, leaving Sasuke to realize that it was finally over.

With a sigh & a roll of his eyes Sasuke sat on the bed he & Naruto shared. "He knows he can`t go on without me." Sasuke told himself. "He`s never given the ring back before though…He said he would never take it off." Realization hit the raven like a ton of bricks. His eyes grew large, his pulse sped up, & he drastically became paler then he already was. "He…He`s not coming back." Sasuke buried his head into his hand, tears trailing down his face for the first time in years. Just as he was about to break down completely his phone went off. Thinking it might be Naruto he grabbed the phone as quickly as he could, only to be disappointed by the caller ID; Sakura Haruno. He answered it, his hands shaking slightly as he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He took notice to when his voice cracked, but continued to ignore it. "Sasuke, Babe! What`s up?" The pinkette spoke happily at hearing her lover's voice.

"Can you come over?" He asked, not caring if he sounded pathetic. "Sure." Sakura replied with a purr. He hung up the phone & placed his head back into his hands, knowing that soon he`s be able to take his frustration out on Sakura in the form of rough sex.

Once Naruto had left the hell he had once called a relationship he immediately went to his best friend, Hinata Hyuga `s house. Knocking on the door with as much strength he could master Naruto waited quietly for the dark haired girl to answer the door. "Naruto!" He heard Hinata say, surprise evident in her voice. Without a word he fell into her arms, crying his heart out. Hinata quickly sat Naruto on the light brown couch in her living-room. "What happened?" She asked her tone soft & loving, like a mother. "It`s the sixth time he`s done it. I told him I was done, I even gave him back the ring." He sobbed. "You`re welcomed to stay here as long as possible Naruto." Hinata said with a smile & she hugged the boy softly, watching out for his stomach. "You`re the best friend a person could have." The pregnant blond said, hugging her back.

"My cousin is coming over, I would like for you to meet him." Hinata said, letting Naruto go. Just as Naruto nodded the doorbell rang. With a smile Hinata opened the door. Naruto`s breath hitched as he saw an unbelievably attractive raven walk into the door. He was nothing like the other Hyugas. Snake Bites & a Septum were the piercings on his face, while his ears were gauged, not too big, just medium sized black gauges, & to add up to that tattoos covered his pale arms. He wore a white & grey sleeveless stripped shirt, khaki cargo shorts, & grey Vans with white socks. He had black, grey, & white rubber bracelets tight around his left wrist while a silver ring adorned his right hand. The right side of his wavy black hair, which stopped just above his back, was shaved, leaving only the left side. Naruto don't know what made him so speechless; the way the raven looked or the way the he was looking at him.

"Naruto, this is Neji." Hinata said, smiling brightly. A blush slowly covered Naruto`s cheeks & nose once Neji spoke. "Hi, Nice to meet you." His voice was deep, but not too deep. A shiver ran down his back, which Neji noticed. "Hinata, you never told me how cute your friend was." Neji said with a smirk. Neji quietly sat next to Naruto, swiftly wrapping an arm around the blonde`s waist. "Hmm," Neji said, noticing Naruto`s large stomach," I guess you have a boyfriend." Neji stated more then asked as he took his arm from around Naruto. "No, we broke up today, he`s cheated on me a lot in the five years we`ve dated. I finally had enough of it & left him, but I got pregnant eight months ago, I`m due sometimes this week." Naruto spoke softly, finally gathering up the courage to look up into Neji`s eyes. As soon as he looked into Neji`s eyes both men froze, starring deeply into each other's eyes. Unknowing to both men, they began to move closer. Naruto`s soft, pink lips quivered as they pressed against Neji`s. Feeling cold metal against his lips only added to the pleasure as Naruto wrapped his arms loosely around Neji`s neck. Neji pressed his lips harder against Naruto`s, wrapping his arms around Naruto`s waist pulling him closer.

Feeling a tongue run over his lips caused Naruto`s mouth to open, letting Neji`s tongue dart in & memorize every neap & cranny of Naruto`s mouth. Soft moans left both males mouths as the kiss began to get more passionate. Hinata stood wide-eyed at the entrance to the living-room as she watched her best friend & cousin kiss heatedly. She finally got out of her daze when she felt the cool breeze from the still opened front door. She slammed it loudly, making both the blonde & the raven to pull apart quickly. Naruto`s face was beat red while Neji smiled softly at the blonde before pulling him into a brief, yet passionate, kiss. "Umm…I...I" Naruto quickly got up from the couch, grabbing his bags & walked to the room Hinata had said he could sleep in. He closed the wooden door before sitting down on the large king sized bed. With a sigh Naruto sat on the bed, lying down on his back, & began to think about what had just happened. 'He…his kisses are so gentle, nothing like Sasuke`s.' 'When I looked into his eyes I felt so alive…I think I`m in love.'

In the room next to Naruto`s Neji sat in his bed, headphones in his ears & music blasting into his ears as he thought about what had just happened. 'His lips were so soft & sweet.' 'I haven't felt this way in so long, I believe I`m in love.' With a sigh both men closed their eyes, trying to think of what to do.

During the middle of the night a wild storm began to brew. The sound of thunder was deafening & the lighting lit the dark house that Hinata Hyuga owned. Naruto, who was extremely afraid of storms, lay stiffly in his bed, eyes wide with fear has another deafening thunder clap sounded. Slowly he got out of his bed & opened the bedroom door, which creaked loudly. The light from the lightening lightened the hallway for a split second, luckily Neji`s room was right neck door. Naruto opened the door next to his & peaked in, seeing Neji made feel a bit safer. Quietly he top-toed into the raven`s room & walked over to his bedside. Poking Neji`s shoulder roughly Naruto whispered a soft, "Neji, wake up." The only response he got was a grumble & Neji rolling over onto his side. A loud clap of thunder made Naruto scream, which ended up startling & waking Neji, who`s head snapped towards the side of his bed. Seeing that it was Naruto Neji`s eyes, which had gotten very large, want back to their normal size. "Naruto, what are you doing in my room?" Neji questioned, eyebrow raised. "I`m afraid of the storm, can…can I sleep with you?" Naruto replied, fear showing clearly in his bright blue eyes. Scooting over Neji pulled Naruto into his bed & against his hard chest. Naruto blushed at such close contact, but turned around & buried his head into Neji`s chest.

Wrapping an arm around Naruto & burying his face into Naruto`s neck Neji spoke quietly, "Nothing nor anyone will hurt you while I`m here." & with that Neji fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Neji woke up with something warm on his chest. Opening his eyes & seeing blonde hair the memories from last night came flooding back. A soft smile graced Neji`s features, but soon disappeared when Naruto`s eyes snapped open & a scream erupted from his throat just as something wet covered his sheets. Neji`s lavender eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening, Quickly getting up & throwing on some pajama bottoms Neji yelled for Hinata as he picked up Naruto bridal style. Twenty minutes later Neji & Hinata sat in the waiting room of the local New York hospital as screams echoed from the room down the hall that held Naruto giving birth. Moments later the screams stopped & a messy & blood covered blonde haired woman came out of the greyish blue doors. "Naruto Uzamaki`s family?" She asked. Both Hyugas nodded silently. "I`m , Naruto is doing fine & has given birth to a beautiful & healthy baby girl." She said with a smile. "If you want you can visit hi…" Before she could finish both Neji & Hinata were basically running into the room.

In the room lay a sweaty & tired Naruto, blonde hair plastered to his forehead. Both of the raven`s say on either side of his bed as Naruto looked at them with slightly closed eyes. The door opened to reveal a brown haired nurse holding a blonde haired baby. As the nurse was about to place the baby into Naruto`s arms he sat up in the bed & gently took the cooing baby from the woman. Once the nurse had left Naruto smiled softly at Neji & placed the baby into his arms. Neji blinked at the small bundle in his arms before kissing her softly on the forehead. He felt so attached to the baby when he had only had seen her minutes ago. "Neji…she doesn't have a father," Naruto started, "I was wondering if you`d want to be her father." He finished starring into Neji`s eyes. "Of course…the first time I looked into your eyes it was like I fell in love & It seemed as though my love only grew after that kiss, So of course. I don't believe I could live without you being that special someone in my life." Neji said with a loving smile.


End file.
